Джуно Эклипс
|Цвет волос=Светлый |Цвет глаз=Голубой |Цвет лица=Светлый |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание |Принадлежность=*Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики |Учителя= |Ученики= }} Капитан Джуно Эклипс ( ) — человек, женщина, имперский пилот времен Великого истребления джедаев, участвовавшая во многих сражениях. Была самым молодым кадетом, когда-либо принятым в имперское военно-учебное заведение. По его окончании стала офицером Имперского флота. Состояла в различных эскадрильях, в составе одной из них возглавляла атаку на Каллос, воспоминания о которой потом преследовали её всю жизнь. Позже она была назначена личным пилотом тайного ученика Дарта Вейдера Галена Марека. После смерти последнего перешла на сторону Альянса за восстановление Республики и сделала там карьеру, став командиром эскортного фрегата «Спасение». Биография Первые годы Джуно Эклипс родилась на Корулаге в семье учительницы и гражданского инженера. Ребёнком она проявляла интерес к различным разумным расам и их культурам, что очень воодушевляло её мать. Однако в раннем детстве она пережила личную трагедию: её мать была убита, по официальной версии, попав под перекрёстный огонь во время перестрелки между повстанцами и верными Империи силами. Потеря матери оставила юную Джуно на попечении отца, который после смерти жены держался с ней холодно и отстранённо. Несмотря на это, Эклипс отчаянно пыталась сблизиться с единственным оставшимся у неё родителем. В результате она стала преданным сторонником Галактической Империи – не в последнюю очередь потому, что её отец был предан Империи бескомпромиссно и восхищался всеми, кто служил ей, в особенности в вооружённых силах. В дополнение к доктрине Нового порядка, провозглашённой Галактическим Императором Палпатином, отец Джуно пытался привить своей дочери антиджедайские настроения. Яростный сторонник Императора, он ненавидел павший Орден джедаев и всем сердцем верил в императорскую ложь о «заговоре джедаев», якобы имевшем целью убить Палпатина, в то время ещё Верховного Канцлера, и захватить власть над Галактической Республикой. Однако, несмотря на его очевидную ненависть к Ордену, сама Джуно не испытывала личной неприязни к джедаям – главным образом благодаря тому, что она очень мало знала и о джедаях, и о Силе. В последней отчаянной попытке завоевать уважение отца Джуно решила посвятить свою юную жизнь службе Империи. Она надеялась, что её отец будет доволен её карьерным выбором, так как знала о его восхищении имперскими военными. Несмотря на свой возраст, Эклипс была принята в имперскую академию на Корулаге в 14 лет, став, таким образом, самым молодым кадетом, когда-либо принятым в имперское военно-учебное заведение. Имперский пилот Несмотря на то, что она с почётом окончила академию одной из лучших в классе, она была глубоко огорчена тем, что её отец не пришёл даже на церемонию выпуска. Окончательно разочаровавшись в нём, Эклипс покинула своего отца и свой родной мир, чтобы уйти от своего несчастливого детства. Оборвав все нити, связывавшие её с прошлым, она решила, что отныне её единственной «семьёй» станет Имперский флот. thumb|Воспоминания о бомбардировке Каллоса преследовали Джуно всю жизньОна была одной из самых красивых и молодых пилотов имперского флота. Совершив более ста успешных боевых вылетов, она быстро раскрыла свои возможности и поднималась по служебной лестнице, пока не дослужилась до звания капитана и получила в распоряжение собственную эскадрилью – элитное подразделение Дарта Вейдера, состоявшее из восьми пилотов TIE-истребителей.Здесь источники разноречивы: подробности см. в разделе «За кулисами» Кроме того, она была одним из немногих пилотов Империи, участвовавших в испытательных полётах на прототипе истребителя нового поколения «TIE Усовершенствованный x1».The Academy's Finest A Look at the TIE Advanced Pilots in the Imperial Raider Expansion Pack Но, хотя она первоначально считала служение второму по могуществу человеку в Империи вершиной своей карьеры, Эклипс быстро обнаружила, что жёсткая тактика Тёмного лорда ложится на её совесть тяжёлым грузом. Так, во время бомбардировки Каллоса она, демонстрируя преданность Вейдеру, несмотря на очевидную опасность слепого повиновения приказам, продолжала атаковать уже побеждённую и беззащитную планету, что вызвало массовый геноцид и полное уничтожение жизни на ней. Чувство вины впоследствии терзало Джуно всю жизнь. Тем не менее Дарт Вейдер отметил в ней не только преданность, но и безжалостность. За успехи и лояльность Империи он в 3 ДБЯ взял Джуно пилотом для своего тайного ученика и личного убийцы Старкиллера на корабль «Хищная тень», где им предстояло выполнять многочисленные секретные операции. Кроме них, ещё одним членом экипажа был ПРОКСИ – дроид-компаньон Старкиллера. Хотя поначалу Джуно ошибочно считала, что молодой человек – один из шпионов Вейдера, она очень быстро обнаружила, что на самом деле его задача состоит в поиске и уничтожении уцелевших джедаев. В качестве пилота «Хищной тени» Эклипс сопровождала Старкиллера на Нар-Шаддаа, Раксус-Прайм и Фелуцию, всё это время пытаясь узнать и понять загадочного агента Вейдера. Кроме охоты на джедаев, Эклипс несколько раз отвозила его на развалины Храма джедаев на Корусанте, где он по приказанию Дарта Вейдера проходил некую метафизическую подготовку. Во время второго посещения Храма Старкиллер сражался с призраком давно умершей Дарт Фобос, которая приняла облик Джуно Эклипс, зная, что смерть молодой женщины – один из самых сильных страхов Старкиллера. Старкиллер, однако, победил страх, успешно прошёл испытание и вернулся на «Хищную тень». Эклипс ничего не знала о его переживаниях. Примерно в то же время Джуно обнаружила заговор Дарта Вейдера и его ученика, имевший целью свергнуть и убить Палпатина. Разрываясь между долгом перед своим непосредственным начальником, Дартом Вейдером, и долгом перед Императором, Эклипс приняла решение продолжать служить Старкиллеру в качестве личного пилота, симулируя при этом неведение в отношении их тайного плана. Однако, сразив на Фелуции мастера-джедая Шаак Ти, он вернулся к Вейдеру только для того, чтобы обнаружить, что Палпатин знает о его существовании. Старкиллер был предан и, казалось, убит Вейдером по велению Императора. Эклипс была арестована, признана предателем Империи за содействие Старкиллеру, несмотря на добросовестное исполнение приказов, и заключена под стражу на борту научно-исследовательского судна лорда ситхов «Эмпирический». Выковывание союза thumb|200px|Старкиллер спасает ДжуноДжуно Эклипс не знала, что мнимая «смерть» Старкиллера на самом деле была инсценирована Вейдером, который сумел спасти жизнь своего ученика с помощью медицинского оборудования «Эмпирического», исцелившего и укрепившего израненное тело ситха-убийцы. Выйдя шесть месяцев спустя из комы, Старкиллер получил от лорда ситхов новый приказ: создать союз повстанцев и инакомыслящих, чтобы отвлечь внимание Императора и его шпионов и, улучив удобный момент, убить его. Кроме того, он должен был разорвать все связи со своим прошлым, за исключением ПРОКСИ, чтобы никто не знал, что он всё ещё жив и служит Вейдеру. Но ученик оказался не в состоянии бросить Джуно на верную смерть; вместо этого Старкиллер помог ей бежать, мотивируя это тем, что для управления «Хищной тенью» ему потребуется пилот. Когда Старкиллер раскрыл свой план поднять полномасштабное восстание против Императора Палпатина, Эклипс присоединилась к нему первой – не в последнюю очередь потому, что в Империи она была объявлена предателем, и ей попросту некуда было больше идти. Старкиллер, однако, намеренно забыл упомянуть, что он всё ещё остаётся учеником Дарта Вейдера, и что восстание на самом деле было идеей Тёмного лорда. По иронии судьбы первым, с кого он начал вербовку повстанцев, оказался генерал-джедай Рам Кота, которого он ослепил около года назад, сделав своей первой жертвой. Побывав на Нар-Шаддаа, где Рам Кота лишился зрения, экипаж «Хищной тени» отследил его до Облачного города на Беспине, где предоставленный своей судьбе генерал предавался пьянству в баре «Комната пара». После того, как Старкиллер прорвался с боем через весь город со слепым и пьяным джедаем на буксире, Эклипс в последний раз отвезла его в Храм джедаев, где ситх-убийца начал открывать заново свои джедайские способности. По завершении исследования руин Храма экипаж «Хищной тени» отправился на Кашиик, где Старкиллер спас принцессу Лею Органу, приёмную дочь имперского сенатора Бейла Органы. После спасения принцессы и разрушения орбитальной станции, служившей перевалочной базой для вывоза с планеты рабов-вуки «Хищная тень» отправилась на Фелуцию, чтобы спасти Бейла Органу. Вскоре после его спасения от падавана-отступницы Марис Бруд Бейл Органа выразил желание присоединиться к восстанию, но заметил, что для того, чтобы против Императора Палпатина по всей галактике поднялись с оружием в руках бесчисленные недовольные, нужно наглядно продемонстрировать им уязвимость Империи. Старкиллер, представившийся ему как рыцарь-джедай, пообещал подумать об этом. Вместо этого он тайно связался с Дартом Вейдером и получил от него инструкции атаковать верфи над планетой Раксус-Прайм, где в то время строился новый звёздный разрушитель. Джуно Эклипс нечаянно подслушала их разговор и была глубоко потрясена тем, что он всё ещё лоялен к Вейдеру. Она гневно обвинила его не только во лжи, но и в том, что он, по сути, продолжает оставаться рабом Тёмного лорда. Тем не менее Старкиллер продолжал оставаться прочно связанным с ним, хотя и понимал, какую боль это причиняет ей. В конце концов Джуно приняла решение остаться на стороне Старкиллера, но предупредила его, что судьбу восстания когда-нибудь решит именно он, а не Вейдер. Она также напомнила ему, что некогда вынуждена была оставить позади единственную жизнь, которую она знала во время службы на флоте, и попросила его не вынуждать её оставить и другую жизнь. На Раксус-Прайм он успешно уничтожил верфь, так же как и разрушитель, который он сбросил с орбиты Силой. Но больше всего Джуно впечатлило то, что Старкиллер предпринял после этого опасное путешествие, чтобы спасти ПРОКСИ из Ядра – всепланетной компьютерной сети, жертвой которой стал проникший в неё дроид. Его усилия по спасению старого друга, пусть даже он был всего лишь дроидом, показали Эклипс, что Старкиллер способен на чувства, делающие его чем-то большим, чем ещё один ситх или безжалостный убийца. thumb|left|250px|Бейл Органа зачитывает Декларацию восстанияКогда слабость Галактической Империи была наглядно продемонстрирована, на Кореллии состоялось первое собрание Альянса за восстановление Республики. На нём лично присутствовали Бейл Органа, Мон Мотма, Гарм Бел Иблис, Старкиллер, Рам Кота и Джуно Эклипс; принцесса Лея присутствовала в виде голограммы, транслируемой ПРОКСИ. Но до того, как Кореллианский договор был подписан, появился Дарт Вейдер в сопровождении имперских штурмовиков, окруживших предводителей Альянса. Приказав солдатам взять их живыми, чтобы Император мог лично казнить их, он пояснил, что весь так называемый заговор с целью убийства Палпатина был не чем иным, как обманом, имевшим целью собрать в одном месте всех главных врагов Империи и уничтожить их. Пока Вейдер и Старкиллер сражались друг с другом, ПРОКСИ вывел Джуно из помещения, заметив, что она понадобится Старкиллеру позднее. Когда Эклипс оказалась в безопасности на борту «Хищной тени», ПРОКСИ попытался отвлечь Вейдера, чтобы дать уйти и Старкиллеру, но при этом едва не был уничтожен. Вейдер покинул Кореллию с основателями Альянса в качестве пленников, не заметив, что Эклипс жива и ждёт удобного случая, чтобы вернуться за Старкиллером. Вновь оказавшись на борту судна, Старкиллер горько сожалел о том, что с момента прихода в сознание на «Эмпирическом» он делал только то, чего хотел от него Вейдер. Джуно попыталась утешить бывшего ученика, напомнив ему, что судьба Альянса по-прежнему в его руках. В этот момент Старкиллер отказался от всех своих прежних связей со своим бывшим учителем. Он решил спасти лидеров Альянса и открыто противопоставить себя лордам ситхов. Перед отлётом с Корелии он назвал Эклипс своё подлинное имя – Гален Марек – чем окончательно отбросил свою прежнюю личность Старкиллера, навязанную ему Вейдером. Битва на первой Звезде Смерти thumb|left|250px|Первый и последний поцелуй Галена и ДжуноВыяснив местонахождение пленных повстанцев, Джуно Эклипс и Гален Марек направились к Деспаеру – планете, близ которой строилась секретная имперская боевая станция, известная как «Звезда Смерти». Используя усовершенствованные системы маскировки «Хищной тени», Джуно смогла провести корабль мимо оборонительных сооружений станции и войти в её тонкую атмосферу. Когда Марек готовился проникнуть внутрь «Звезды Смерти», Джуно спросила его, смогут ли они увидеться снова. Гален, хорошо представлявший себе, с какими трудностями ему придётся столкнуться, вынужден был ответить, что, скорее всего, нет. Джуно на прощание поцеловала его. Пока Марек прорывался с боем к наблюдательному куполу Императора, Джуно отвела судно в безопасное место и стала ждать момента, когда повстанцев потребуется вывозить с боевой станции. Как только этот момент настал, Джуно переместила «Хищную тень» к наблюдательному куполу. Но, когда бывшие имперские сенаторы и генерал Кота поднялись на борт, купол был раздроблен мощным взрывом, что вынудило Джуно улететь без Марека. Хотя лидеры Альянса были спасены, сердце Джуно было разбито: Гален пожертвовал собой, прикрывая их отход. Возвращение ПРОКСИ thumb|220px|Джуно и Бейл Органа реактивируют ПРОКСИНезадолго до формального подписания Кореллианского договора лидеры решили сохранить запись о формировании Альянса. Вспомнив, что ПРОКСИ видел всё до самого последнего момента, Джуно вместе с Бейлом Органой отправилась на Кореллию. Они нашли полупогребённого под снегом дроида и, отнеся на борт «Хищной тени», смогли там его отремонтировать. Когда дроид был реактивирован, он немедленно спросил, где Старкиллер. Джуно ответила, что он мёртв. После минутного недоверия ПРОКСИ заявил, что Старкиллер предвидел собственную смерть и на этот случай оставил распоряжение: служить Джуно Эклипс.Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная (комикс) Бейл Органа хотел записать историю Альянса, и поэтому ему нужно было знать бльше о человеке, который сделал так много для его создания. ПРОКСИ рассказал всё, что было записано в его памяти о личности Марека и о его службе у Дарта Вейдера, так же, как и обо всех миссиях, пройденных ими. Когда он закончил, Джуно, в свою очередь, рассказала ПРОКСИ о событиях, произошедших с момента деактивации дроида, в том числе и о самопожертвовании Марека во время битвы на «Звезде Смерти». Формирование Альянса Прибыв вместе с лидерами Альянса на Кашиик, Джуно немедленно отдалилась от остальных повстанцев, в основном благодаря угрызениям совести из-за смерти Галена. Пока она смотрела на звёзды, Рам Кота попытался её утешить, сказав, что он сейчас един с Силой, и что, отвергнув Тёмную сторону, он умер на Светлой – не как ситх-убийца, но как искуплённый джедай. Эклипс заметила про себя, что смерть всё же неизмеримо лучше, чем жизнь без надежды. Она также поняла, что Кота с самого начала знал, что Марек – тот самый ситх-убийца, который ослепил его над Нар-Шаддаа. Кота подтвердил, что он подозревал это, заставив её спросить, почему он в таком случае помогал ему, несмотря на его связь с Дартом Вейдером. Генерал-джедай ответил, что он верил в способность Марека к искуплению, и добавил, что его любовь к ней послужила главной причиной его перехода на Светлую сторону. Когда Джуно спросила, будут ли его помнить, Кота вместо ответа провёл её в хижину, где сенаторы провозгласили официальное создание Повстанческого Альянса. В память о героическом самопожертвовании тайного ученика Дарта Вейдера Альянс принял семейный герб Мареков как символ, который должен был объединить бесчисленных существ в их стремлении свергнуть угнетающую тиранию Императора Палпатина и восстановить Галактическую Республику в её былой славе. В этот момент Джуно Эклипс поклялась никогда не забывать Галена Марека и пример, который он подал ей и всем тем, кому предстояло сражаться против Императора. Присоединившись к Восстанию Вдохновлённая жертвой Галена Марека, Джуно Эклипс осталась в созданном при его непосредственном участии Повстанческом Альянсе. Веря, что его смерть не была напрасной, она посвятила свою дальнейшую жизнь флоту Альянса. Она стала одним из первых офицеров повстанческого флота; ей было присвоено то же самое звание капитана, до которого она дослужилась на флоте Империи.Star Wars Insider 118 Вскоре после этого она приняла под своё командование эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» «Спасение», ставший флагманом Восстания.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II thumb|180px|«Спасение»Перед первым походом фрегата бывший сенатор Мон Мотма представила его командиру и экипажу отбитый у имперцев корабль, переименованный в «Спасение» с целью подчеркнуть отчаянную нужду Альянса в крупных кораблях для его борьбы против Галактической Империи. Поблагодарив Мон Мотму, капитан Эклипс взошла на борт и обратилась к экипажу со страстной речью. Она говорила, что Альянс не может предоставить им ни самого большого корабля в галактике, ни самого мощного вооружения, ни самого большого количества истребителей. Но, заверила она членов экипажа, их главным преимуществом является вера: вера в самих себя, друг в друга и прежде всего – в правоту дела Альянса. Капитан Эклипс также взяла на себя ответственность за свою запятнанную репутацию, рассказав о своей прошлой службе под началом Дарта Вейдера и о том, как её действия привели к уничтожению Каллоса. Но, несмотря на её имперское прошлое, экипаж «Спасения» служил под её началом, движимый желанием отомстить за зверства, совершавшиеся во имя Палпатина. Став командиром «Спасения», капитан Эклипс забрала с собой на корабль ПРОКСИ, а «Хищную тень» отдала генералу Коте, вместе с которым она работала много раз. Хотя Эклипс и соглашалась с мнением Коты о том, что Восстание никогда не добьётся ничего значительного, если не будет одерживать над Империей хотя бы символических побед, и нередко спорила с лидерами Альянса о необходимости атаковать действительно важные цели, она всё же была более терпима по отношению к своему командованию, чем Кота. Не желая, чтобы старый генерал откололся от Альянса, если он когда-либо потеряет терпение в отношении его лидеров, она часто помогала ему и его отряду в различных миссиях, не санкционированных их начальством. В конце концов Эклипс получила приказ отправиться на «Спасении» к контролируемой Империей планете Кейто-Неймодия с тем, чтобы разведать оборонительные силы планеты и испытать возможности экипажа в бою. Однако с учётом ограниченности ресурсов Альянса ей было строго приказано ни при каких обстоятельствах не подвергать опасности корабль.Сила необузданная II (роман) Кейто-Неймодия thumb|left|120px|Джуно Эклипс, командир повстанческого фрегата «Спасение»Обращавший мало внимания на медленный и осторожный подход лидеров Альянса к борьбе с Империей, Рам Кота решил использовать задание Эклипс в своих целях и на «Хищной тени» тайно присоединился к «Спасению». Эклипс, со своей стороны, решила незаметно помочь генералу выполнить две его собственные задачи: сорвать работорговые операции на планете и убить местного жестокого деспота, барона Мериллиона Тарко. После прибытия в пункт назначения Эклипс начала разведывать системы обороны планеты, отправив эскадрилью истребителей «Y-wing» в бой с имперскими TIE-истребителями. Когда Кота начал наземную операцию, Джуно прикрыла его действия, списав их на локальный мятеж своего экипажа, равнодушного к действиям и целям джедая. Однако вскоре выяснилось, что разведка Альянса недооценила оборонительные силы планеты: резервные TIE-истребители обрушились на её эскадрилью роем. Поскольку ей было приказано не рисковать кораблём, Эклипс была вынуждена покинуть поле боя, но не раньше, чем ей удалось предупредить Коту, чтобы он прервал свою атаку. Кота, однако, отказался и продолжил атаковать. Прежде чем Эклипс удалось убедить генерала отступить, она увидела мощный взрыв в районе Тарко-си, и в тот же момент «Хищная тень» исчезла с сенсоров «Спасения». Считая, что судно Галена Марека погибло вместе с генералом и его отрядом, Джуно приказала экипажу «Спасения» уходить в гиперпространство. После возвращения в расположение флота она доложила о подробностях произошедшего, включая предполагаемую гибель Рама Коты и его отряда в неудачной операции, троим лидерам Альянса: Мон Мотме, Гарму Бел Иблису и Лее Органе. Во время доклада она поняла, насколько руководство Альянса охвачено разбродом и нерешительностью: Гарм Бел Иблис хвалил Коту за решительность, Мон Мотма призывала к осторожности и терпению, а Лея Органа, прежде чем озвучить своё мнение, консультировалась с приёмным отцом. Эклипс пыталась убедить своих руководителей в том, что Альянсу нужен кто-то, кто мог бы достойно заменить погибшего генерала, балансируя между действием и осторожностью. Её выбор пал на мон-каламари Джиала Акбара, недавно спасённого Альянсом из рабства в системе Эриаду. Джуно считала, что присоединение Акбара к Альянсу гальванизирует сопротивление мон-каламари не хуже, чем крупная победа над Империей, и побудит их примкнуть к Восстанию. Хотя присоединение к Альянсу мон-каламари и их ресурсов было заманчивой идеей, Мон Мотма вновь озвучила свои сомнения, боясь, что, если эта попытка закончится поражением, то это только отпугнёт мон-каламари, и Альянс окажется в гораздо худшем положении, чем сейчас. Начиная испытывать то же раздражение и обиду, которые Кота испытывал по отношению к лидерам Альянса, Эклипс пригрозила уйти в отставку и разорвать отношения с Альянсом, несмотря на то, что сама мысль о предательстве наследия Галена Марека причиняла ей боль. Но, прежде чем она смогла принять какое-либо окончательное решение, её непосредственный начальник, коммодор Ят-Де Вьета, пригрозил ей военным судом за несанкционированную помощь генералу Коте. Чувствуя себя побеждённой и уставшей, Эклипс в ожидании решения отстранилась от ситуации. Привлечение Акбара Временно пониженная в должности, Эклипс решила последовать примеру Коты и проигнорировать чересчур осторожную позицию Мон Мотмы. Она по-прежнему хотела провести в жизнь свой план по привлечению Акбара и военных ресурсов его мира к делу Восстания. Однако она не представляла, как это сделать, особенно учитывая тот факт, что она не была агентом-одиночкой, действующим без оглядки на организационную иерархию, как Старкиллер. Наоборот, она жила, зная своё место и исполняя свой долг буквально, не думая о том, что будет дальше. Поэтому по прибытии на луну Дака она с радостью приветствовала тайную помощь Бейла Органы. Вместе с Бейлом и ПРОКСИ Джуно встретилась с Акбаром и его союзниками-куарренами и попыталась убедить их примкнуть к Альянсу, а обеим расам – мон-каламари и куарренам – присоединить свои силы к Восстанию. Благодаря блестящему стратегическому уму Акбара Джуно помогла небольшой группе одержать символическую победу, которая должна была гальванизировать движение сопротивления на Даке и побудить его склонить чашу весов на сторону Альянса. Для этого они инсценировали ложную атаку на Хеуркею, где находился завод по производству взрывчатых веществ. Замысел состоял в том, чтобы обмануть имперцев, внушив им, что город несанкционированно атакует их собственная эскадрилья TIE-истребителей – 181-я имперская истребительная группа. Имперцы легко поддались на обман и отступили из города. Хотя Эклипс знала, что обман через некоторое время будет раскрыт, она считала свою миссию успешной. Унизив Империю, угнетённый мир укрепил свой бунт против неё. После взаимных поздравлений Акбар заверил Эклипс и Органу, что Альянс может считать Дак присоединившимся к нему, так же, как и он лично присоединяется к делу Восстания. Перегруппировка Альянса Атака на «Спасение» В плену на Камино Позже Эклипс снова была схвачена и доставлена на Камино. Клон Старкиллера В ходе спецоперации Альянса командира удалось отбить, а в плену оказался уже Вейдер. Дальнейшая судьба Джуно на данный момент неизвестна. Наследие В 6 ПБЯ, через два года после смерти Палпаина и Дарта Вейдера во время битвы при Эндоре, Повстанческий Альянс в соответствии со своей главной целью – восстановления демократии, попранной Новым Порядком – провозгласил Новую Республику. Однако, поскольку Галактическая гражданская война всё ещё продолжалась, многие в новом правительстве считали, что привлечение к работе в государственных органах бывших имперцев рискованно. Другой аспект той же проблемы заключался в том, можно или нельзя считать сам факт дезертирства достаточным основанием для прощения имперских дезертиров, в частности, военных преступников.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела Хотя адмирал Акбар и понимал, что Новая Республика не может достоверно знать, является ли лояльность таких людей искренней или внушённой в имперской разведке, он, тем не менее, напомнил своей племяннице Джесмин Акбар, с подозрением относившейся к бывшим имперцам, что в рядах Альянса состояло немало мужчин и женщин, ответственных за массовые убийства во время их службы Империи. Поставленный перед вопросом, можно или нельзя им доверять, Акбар вспомнил историю Джуно Эклипс. Акбар отметил, что Эклипс, следовавшая во время бомбардировки Каллоса приказам Вейдера, ответственна за разрушение целой планеты и уничтожение на ней всего живого. С другой стороны, она рисковала ради Альянса жизнью множество раз, от спасения его лидеров со «Звезды Смерти» до привлечения на службу Восстанию самого Акбара. Она, как отметил Акбар, не только обеспечила выживание Альянса, но и способствовала его росту в дальнейшем. На примере Джуно Эклипс Акбар предостерёг свою племянницу от огульного отрицания какого-либо шанса на исправление, особенно тех, кто может сделаться могущественным союзником Новой Республики в её борьбе с Империей. Вооружение и экипировка На службе Империи Джуно Эклипс носила стандартную женскую офицерскую форму пилота, причём, как и многие другие, имела привычку в неофициальной обстановке расстёгивать молнию на тесном кителе. Также, имея густые и длинные волосы, девушка редко носила фуражку. В Альянсе она перешла на простую гражданскую одежду, присущую, в частности, контрабандистам. Оружием всегда был бластерный пистолет в кобуре на поясе. Будучи пилотом, Джуно носила компактную модель, более подходящую в тесном малом космолёте. На флагмане она перешла на тяжёлый вариант, предположительно - DL-44. Личность и черты характера thumb|right|200px|Джуно ЭклипсПринадлежавшая к первому поколению, рождённому под властью Галактической Империи, Джуно Эклипс во многом была продуктом имперской пропаганды, имевшей целью связать граждан бывшей Республики с Новым Порядком. В детстве Джуно испытала влияние антиджедайских настроений своего отца и его яростной преданности Империи. Но, несмотря на это, она не испытывала ни непримиримой ненависти к джедаям, ни фанатичной преданности Империи: всё, чего она хотела – это достичь взаимопонимания со своим отцом. Но даже все её достижения, в частности, то, что она стала самым молодым кадетом, когда-либо принятым в Имперскую Академию, не позволили ей произвести на него впечатление. Поняв, что её усилия были направлены на недостижимую цель и убедившись в том, что её отец отвернулся от собственной дочери, Джуно точно так же отвернулась от него и решила, что отныне её единственной «семьёй» станет Имперский флот. Службу в должности командира «Чёрной восьмёрки» Дарта Вейдера капитан Эклипс считала вершиной своей стремительной карьеры и гордилась этим. Но, несмотря на её лояльность Империи, Джуно часто мучилась угрызениями совести, вплоть до того, что она сомневалась в необходимости безжалостной тактики Дарта Вейдера во время битвы при Каллосе. Хотя она буквально следовала приказам, Джуно была потрясена и охвачена ужасом, увидев, к каким последствиям это должно было привести. Её вина в уничтожении планеты терзала Джуно, но не отвратила её от дальнейшей службы Империи. Даже тогда, однако, она не переставала удивляться тому, что Империя – не то, во что она изначально верила. Несмотря на то, что она была лояльным и компетентным офицером, её моральное чувство правого и неправого конфликтовали с безжалостной политикой, проводимой Империей и её ситхскими владыками. Её совесть в конечном итоге сыграла важную роль в формировании Альянса и судьбе галактики. В дополнение к строгим моральным принципам она также была одарённым студентом, умелым пилотом, талантливым механиком и блестящим офицером. Несмотря на суровую солдатскую жизнь и пережитые потери, Джуно осталась в целом мягким и добродушным человеком. В командовании имперской эскадрильей, а затем и ударным флотом Альянса, женщина проявила себя хорошим лидером и организатором. Убедительные победы под началом Эклипс также открыли в ней талантливого стратега и тактика. Отношения Гален Марек Будучи назначена личным пилотом тайного ученика Дарта Вейдера, Джуно поначалу испытывала любопытство по отношению к молодому человеку, про которого она не знала ничего, кроме его прозвища – «Старкиллер». Хотя поначалу она чувствовала себя с ним некомфортно, получив возможность много времени проводить вместе, молодые люди прониклись взаимной симпатией. Их отношения ещё больше упрочились, когда они приступили к формированию Повстанческого Альянса, чтобы бороться против тирании Империи. В конце концов она полюбила Галена Марека (настоящее имя Старкиллера), и её чувство было взаимным, что в конечном итоге и подтолкнуло ученика к искуплению. Когда Марек погиб, спасая лидеров Альянса от верной смерти, Джуно оплакала его и поклялась посвятить свою жизнь Альянсу в надежде на то, что жертва Галена не была напрасной. ПРОКСИ Джуно поначалу находила странным, что Марек относится к дроиду как к другу, несмотря на то, что он был запрограммирован убить своего хозяина. Её первоначальный дискомфорт в отношении ПРОКСИ угас, когда Марек погиб. Отремонтировав дроида и узнав от него, что Марек на случай своей смерти оставил его ей, она, получив назначение на должность командира «Спасения», забрала его с собой. В конце концов она даже привязалась к дроиду: ведь это была единственная вещь, оставшаяся ей от Марека. Рам Кота Как и ПРОКСИ, старый генерал поначалу не слишком заботил Джуно. Во время её службы Империи Кота, по её мнению, был ещё одним беглым джедаем и врагом Нового Порядка. Работая вместе с Мареком, она помогала ученику выследить и казнить джедая. Но, когда они обнаружили, что Кота выжил, Джуно волновалась за план Марека заручиться поддержкой генерала-джедая, боясь, что он поймёт, кто они такие на самом деле. Она старалась держаться от него на расстоянии и избегала его вопросов. Но, когда Марек погиб, именно благодаря Коте Джуно нашла утешение в том, что Гален теперь един с Силой, и что она в наибольшей степени ответственна за его переход на Светлую сторону. Когда они оба примкнули к Повстанческому Альянсу, генерал стал для Джуно близким другом и незаменимым союзником. Рискуя попасть под военный суд, она покрывала его несанкционированные вылазки, лишь бы только разногласия Коты с руководством Альянса не привели его к разрыву с Альянсом как таковым. Клон Старкиллера Обнаружив клона-отступника Галена Марека, Джуно была ошеломлена и обрадована решив поначалу, что тайный ученик каким-то образом преодолел саму смерть. Она была потрясена, когда Боба Фетт открыл ей, что тот, кого она видела – всего лишь клон, чьи искусственные чувства позаимствованы у мёртвого человека, который её любил. Интересные факты Спорным фактом остаётся происшествие на крыше комплекса клонирования, где Вейдер прикрывался Джуно как заложницей, а затем расправился с ней. Некоторые источники утверждают, что Эклипс всего лишь потеряла сознание от удара при падении и предшествующего удушения Силы. Тем не менее, тот факт, что тело лежало с открытыми глазами, а также состояние зрачков, скорее указывают на клиническую смерть. Приблизительное время, по прошествии которого пострадавшей смогли оказать помощь - крайний срок, когда возможна реанимация. Не исключено, что клон Старкиллера сумел интуитивно вернуть её к жизни при помощи Силы. За кулисами Джуно Эклипс была создана как персонаж видеоигры «The Force Unleashed», связанный романтическими отношениями с главным героем. Прототипом её внешности послужила британская актриса и бывшая модель Натали Кокс. Имя героини является отсылкой к имени римской богини Юноны (лат. Juno) – королевы богов древнеримского пантеона. Примечательно, что, хотя роман «Сила необузданная» на русском языке официально не издавался, существует его электронный вариант в фэн-переводе, в котором она названа Юноной. Относительно места службы Джуно Эклипс до её назначения на «Хищную тень» источники разноречивы: как первая видеоигра, так и её продолжение описывают её как бывшего командира эскадрильи «Чёрная пятёрка», состоявшей из пяти истребителей. Однако в новеллизациях этих игр вместо этого утверждается, что она командовала эскадрильей «Чёрная восьмёрка», что впоследствии было подтверждено в «Иллюстрированной энциклопедии военного дела». The Force Unleashed: альтернативная «тёмная» концовка Данная статья написана в предположении, что Гален Марек избрал Светлую сторону Силы; в игре «The Force Unleashed» эта концовка считается условно канонической. В ней, однако, предусмотрена и альтернативная «тёмная» концовка, в которой Марек, вместо того, чтобы спасти сенаторов и Коту, предпочитает отдаться своей ненависти и отомстить Дарту Вейдеру за годы унижений, которые он пережил в руках лорда ситхов. После ожесточённой дуэли Марек, следуя обычаю ситхов, убивает своего бывшего учителя и возвращается на сторону Императора, который провозглашает его своим новым учеником. В качестве финального испытания Император приказывает Мареку убить Коту, но вместо этого он пытается сразить Императора световым мечом. Дарт Сидиус легко обезоруживает его и притягивает Силой «Хищную тень», находящуюся на орбите «Звезды Смерти». Втянув её через окно тронного зала, он обрушивает её на Марека, который при этом оказывается серьёзно ранен, а Джуно предположительно гибнет. The Force Unleashed II: альтернативная «тёмная» концовка Как и в предыдущей игре, здесь также предусмотрена альтернативная «тёмная» концовка. В ней во время заключительной битвы мятежный клон настоящего Старкиллера побеждает Вейдера в коротком поединке после того, как лорд ситхов атаковал Джуно Эклипс. Несмотря на распоряжение генерала Рама Коты взять Вейдера живым, клон предпочитает отомстить Вейдеру и убить его в гневе. Но, как только он поднимает свой световой меч, чтобы нанести последний удар, его пронзает в грудь тёмный ученик Дарта Вейдера – единственный совершенный клон Старкиллера, которому было приказано оставаться в тени до тех пор, пока его вмешательство не станет абсолютно необходимым. В последний момент своей жизни «неправильный» клон смотрит на Джуно в последний раз и видит, как она умирает, после чего принимает смерть сам. Тёмный ученик подходит к мёртвому телу Джуно и некоторое время смотрит на неё. Хотя он изначально был подвержен воспоминаниям оригинала о ней, ученик преуспел в очищении себя от всех эмоциональных впечатлений – включая и чувства Галена к Джуно. Появления *''Сила необузданная (роман)'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная (комикс)'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Сила необузданная II'' *''Звёздные войны: Сила необузданная II (комикс)'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Источники thumb|220px|Джуно Эклипс в виде фигурки LEGO * * * form, as seen in LEGO set 7672 Rogue Shadow.]] *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * * *[http://www.weeditvideo.com/Star-Wars-The-Force-Unleashed-2-Gameplay-Trailer-HD-/q-bFlTVk1XZE83ek0= The Force Unleashed II Gameplay Trailer] * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * * Примечания и ссылки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Имперские пилоты Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Жители Корулага Категория:Члены Альянса повстанцев Категория:Механики Категория:Пилоты Имперского Флота Галактической Империи